


Delivering Just What You Need

by Inked_Eyes



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Roomates, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick may or may not have the hots for his roommate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivering Just What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no......
> 
> I dunno , I'm bored

The thing is Patrick is new to fantasies. He never had anybody to give him that pleasure, that fascination. The thrill just wasn't there to give him that spark of interest for the other indeviduals that he met. He just could care less about the guys on his campus

So he's been to collage as a freshman for some Time now, and collage is it's own flavor of shit. Just like high school and any school prior to. 

He didn't do well with people. He would always freeze up or stutter. It's his excuse for not having a boyfriend. He claims he will optain a boyfriend when he masters the art of delivery. To deliver just what his guy would need, and no he's not talking about naughty things so switch gears.

Patrick wanted to be attractive if he was honest with himself. He wanted to be a role model for young people with no direction, and maybe a role model for his partner someday. But like he said Patrick doesn't do fantasies .... Often 

This is the story of how Patrick finally got into someone of a inhuman level of hotness and lost his mind with curiosity... Well pretty much.

Patrick was hanging out in his tiny space, polishing up his homework papers on some advanced chemistry problems, just grinding through it even though he wanted to sleep in the middle of the day with his fucking headphone on for white noise. God he craved to just slack off so badly, but held back on any temptations, amazingly to his extent

It was raining outside, creating mist that haloed around his dorm. The rain was pleasant , soft sprinkles causing limited noise which was convinent for studying, ya know to keep the peace. 

The dorms at the college were miniature three room dorms, devided by a long stretch of hallways. The rooms were naturally ugly and impossible to cure with decorations . Everything that Patrcik had ever bough for the walls just looked out of place, or to be used for something untirely different like concealing a stain of whatever the Fuck he smeared on the walls accidentally 

The homework seemed endless, and Patrick kept getting stuck , over thinking the problems and all his effort being made was generating to frustration 

Patrick gave up for a few moments on reading his textbook, reaching for his mini fridge to fix himself some green tea.

That's when Patrick herd the front door to his dorm complex open . He didn't think any thing odd of the visitor, instantly deciding the person was someone school related trying to get a hold of him

Whoever the person was they positivily wanted to speak with him, since he was alone, sharing with no one to occupy the two empty dorm rooms his complex consisted of

Patrick sat down his mug of tea, rushing to open the door to his space. He swung the door open revealing a stranger

Weighing up the options Patrcik thought of the expected and typical reasons as to why he has gotten strangers before, showing their faces to ask simple harmless questions

Some one who needs directions....  
The mailman on a new job...  
A crazy guy influenced by prankers...  
All three perhaps?

"Can I help you" Patrick awkwardly stood in his door frame, peering up at his visitor

The man was tall (well fucking taller than Patrick Shortass Stump) he had pale skin, dark eyes, dark eyelashes, long black hair and his clothes all consisted of black materials. His jacket was black, his jeans matched , his shirt too. Even his boots were black... 

"Umm. This is complex123 , am I correct?" The man's voice was welcoming, he had a noticeable, slight southern accent. It was quite nice if Patrick was honest, and he was

Patrick kind of dazed off after the man had spoken, his voice clear but the words faded. How could he just forget a question directly after the person said them to him? Well fuck...

"what's that?" Patrick pretended to not have herd him

"Is this complex number 123" the dark cloathed man replied once again to a flustered Patrcik

"Oh, um yes. I'm the only one here though, so I can help you find your destination if you want" he offers, unable to resist the temptation to slack off of homework for a little longer.

He was doing a good cause helping this guy. And the man was pretty cool to Patrick, or maybe he was just acting like a creepy loser. Either way the raven haired man was gorgeous to look at

"No I'm positive this is the place. I'm here for my new dorm. I'm starting my freshman year as a student " he informed and Patrick's eyes went to his hairline

He must have herd it wrong...

"You here?" Patrick stupidly questioned, not believing that this very moment was reality

Mr. Tall and gorgeous laughed, and God his beautiful voice was so stunning when he laughed. It was a string of cute high pitched noises, it was pleasant and Patrick jotted down a mental note to make this dude laugh more

"Yes, I'm here for room 3 of the complex" he stated before asking me shyly to show him around

Despite Patrick not being aware of his visitors appointment, he tried to be make the place and situation presentable for the tour 

Patrick showed him to the room that was the 3rd one, which was frighteningly wall to wall with Patrick's room... No more loud nights jerking off. Say Goodbye to privacy freedom. But Patrick weirdly didn't care. He wanted to welcome this new lovely person into his home. He cherished the thoughts of this man living with him, and maybe it is too fucking soon for honesty as strong as that but come on. The guy was sweet. He just reaked of kindness and seemed like a gentleman

After Patrick finished the inspection of the empty room he turned to his new greatest intriguement 

"What is your name? I forgot to ask" Patrick asked and he laughed again, causing me to melt (God stop you loser, wow)

"Gerard Way" he responded and held his hand out for a shake

Patrick shook with anxiety, but managed to hastily grasp Gerards large hand in his hand and shake, semi properly (not to clingy , don't wanna look creepy again)

"I'm Patrick" he said looking into Gerard's eyes, suddenly brave

"I look forward to living here, Patrick. And thank you for showing me around. You looked terrified when I came in. Like you had no idea who I was. Sorry, I was kinda unprepared" Gerard admitted 

"No, dude your fine. I wouldn't know what to say either" Patrick joked and he giggled politely. God Patrick had to get use to that...

"See ya around , Mr. Patrick" and he smirked, and headed out the door with such graceful steps that Patrick's stomach twitched , almost with jealousy

God. Gerard Way repeated in Patrick's head all night

*****Later******

Patrick is finally adapted to Gerard's presense at the complex and no longer paranoid about making too much noise for instance, was one of his biggest worries

He finds out Gerard is very quiet, and hardly leaves his lair. He made coffee every morning, which spread it's aroma through Patrick's dorm, pleasantly. 

Patrick later and excitingly discovered Gerard is a extraordinary artist. He painted a lot, and evidently came out displaying it with his paint splattered clothing (which he still looked perfect in)

Gerard is also a singer. He sang sometimes, whispering at night. They were frequently sad songs, and his beautiful voice made Patrick cry. He put so much emotion into whispers through the darkness. It made him wonder f anyone else every listened to Gerard sing before. He should be recognized. Speaking of he should be recognized...

Sadly their relationship hadn't progressed in anyway distinguishable. They would talk when they bumped into each other in the halls and at the library sometimes. They would casually (thrilling Patrick to pieces, currently encouraging his crush on Gerard) eat breakfast and drink coffee, Gerard's always plain whereas Patrcik would dump load is sugar into his to make it tolerable for his tastebuds

Patrick was in his room when he jumped by the light knock on his door. Patrick's heart rate picked up , rattling against his chest , uneven

When he answered he saw Gerard leaning against his door frame, his hair falling in his handsome face. God, Patrick had quite the urge to brush it away gentle tucking the wild strands behind his round ears

"Goodmorning. Want to have breakfast with me. Of course you do" he smirked and laughed when Patrick redened 

Patrick agreed to meet with Gerard for breakfast. Once Patrick setteled in at the desk, Gerard on his bed they begun conversations

"So did you go to high school around here?" Patrick offered but Gerard stiffened visibly

Patrick felt bad, and silently apologized for whatever he did

"Ahh, no. I went to Belleville High in New Jersey. It s where I came from" he talked with his hands , but he was still cute anyway

"Oh I knew that accent, babe" well ok, that slipped

Shit, he hates me now Patrcik pondered weather to run or to keep going with his actions, as the moment became more and more unrelaxing 

"Uh, so do you like college ?" He tried making up

Gerard seemed to gain his regular posture back, cause he straightened up. He looked at Patrick, soft smile on his face

"Yes. Because I met you" he told the shorter man, waving his hand to beckon Patrick on the bed beside him

God, Patrick knew deep down inside that Gerard could dominate him to do anything with that gesture, so Patrick obyed and sat beside Gerard

"Do you like college, Patrick. And have I made it different for you too?" He asks shifting his weight to lay down fully on the bed. Patrick does the same

"Yes, Gerard. I like you a lot by the way. Your beautiful. And I hear you sad songs that make me cry at night. I wanted to -" Patrick stopped, because Gerard was sitting up abruptly

"You herd those?" Gerard blushed to Patrick's surprise and Patrick toke a imaginary snapshot, hiding it away in his box of Gerard memories

"Yes. And they are magnificent" he is confident now, and it scares him a little. Gerard could turn it the wrong way any minute, but he just believed it would go according to plan

Gerard seemed to think for a long time. He seemed embarrassed for a reason Patrick could not place. Why be ashamed of something so perfect, as to having such an enchanting voice? 

"I love your voice. Why were you so sad, Gerard?" Sitting upright, Patrick put his arm around Gerard's shoulder hesitantly

Gerard smiled at Patrick, his hazel eyes dancing

"Thank you. I was sad because I was lonely" Patrick's heart breaks a little at Gerard's words

Gerard bites his lip nervously, but Patrick rubs his shoulders and its soothing to Gerard and Gerard rests his head on Patrick's shoulder, moving closer to Patrick's body

"You don't have to be lonely, Gerard. You are beautiful, and I want you to be happy" Patrick whispered into Gerard's hair, and he closes his eyes, just processing Patrick's words

Then Gerard is looking up through his lashes at Patrick, and Patrick has this goofy, wonky smile on his face. Patrick's never wanted to kiss anyone so much on his life. A matter of fact, he's never wanted to kiss anyone... Until now

"Go ahead" Gerard reads his mind, and Patrick flushes a little, leaning down to kiss Gerards cherry colored lips

Gerard is , of course a fantastic kisser, especially when he roams his hands down Patrick's chest making Patrick softly hold the locks of Gerard's hair between his fingertips

They break apart, Gerard panting a little as he gazes at the slightly dazed Patrick

Gerard giggles and Patrick does too, leaning into Gerard's chest

"That was fucking... Yes" Patrick grumbled against Gerard's neck

****later in life****

Patrick asked Gerard out about two months ago. Theve been dating for two months!!! And they are incredibly happy 

Gerard still keeps to his own, but now Patrick uncontrolibly invades his space, needing affection and vise versa

The thing is, Gerard and Patrick are in love  
They are crazy in love, and they want to prove it everyday. To rimind one another

They are kissing. More like sloppily making out, giggling their heads off as Patrick bumps his head into the bed frame and Gerard almost falls off the bed, tangled in the sheets

Gerard is getting so excited. He wants Patrick. He wants his whole body, and his own is burning with desire. He wants to touch his boyfriend, and he doesn't care where. He just wants

Patrick sense that Gerard is getting needy, and fuck, they have never done anything like this. Ok, maybe they did oral stuff, Gerard on him and him on Patrick, but that was different to them.

"Gerard" Patrick breaks the make out, and Gerard pants

"What sugar" Gerard hums against Patrick's throat, his lips connecting to the sensitive skin

"Ahh, Gee. We should-"

"Yeah, yeah dork, stop talkin bout it and do it" Gerard grumbles and Patrick swears as Gerard bites his neck

They traded love bites back and forth, before Gerard pins Patrick to the bed. Patrick 's eyes go wide, and Gerard loves the sight if he's honest with himself, which he is

"Gonna love this" Gerard promises as he undresses Patrick, neglecting his own clothing for now

When Patrick's fully nude, Gerard strokes his Coxk, which hardens against his tough. Patrick moans, just thrusting up against Gerards tight grip on his cock, and Fuck it feels good

He's had Gerards mouth, and it's amazing, but that's not what he wants. Wants what he's been dreaming of every night for the past several weeks. Fuck, his dick was gonna fall off if he didn't get Gerards body...

"Want you, now" Patrick tries to get up, but Gerard has a good grip holding him down

"Whats the rush" Gerard days as he starts to strip and stroke his own cock, which is quite hard

"Ummm" Gerard just makes these glorious noises, its like pure bliss to Patrick as he just feels the grip tighten and feels Gerards body jerk as he thrusts into his hand

"Ok, I want it now" Gerard admits, laying on his back next to his lover

Patrick gets up quickly , grabbing some protection. Gerard insists on helping his put on the condom which is weird but he lets it happen  
Once Patrick lubes up his fingers he slowly, one at a time slips them into Gerard's body

Gerard whimpers and grips the bedsheets. Patrick spots him even in the total darkness that filled the room, his white skin vibrant

When Gerard is ready he encourages Patrick to Fuck him, which he gladly does.

Gerard moans. A lot... He screams too, when he gets hit the right way. It amazes Patrick to see Gerard so alive, so unguarded so pure. It makes him think of how he's claiming him his own, and that is too weird for words so he just excepts it and is greatful to be with someone as wonderful as Gerard

Patrick shows Gerard how much he adores him, sliding his hands on every inch of Gerards body, stopping at his face, hips and finally his cock

Gerard moans.even louder at the contact of Patrick's hand, lazily pumping the raven haired man, grip tight and perfect

Gerard cums, his mouth open wide, and eyes shut. He looks so beautiful, and Patrick cums inside his condom

Gerard just comes off his orgasm, smiling like a dork

Gerard and Patrick love each other, very much

The end


End file.
